


that time of the month

by gothtwink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Drugging, Crying, Degradation, Dom Mark, Drugging, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Gags, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Kidnapping, Kinky, Kinky sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Name Calling, No cheating, Pain, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Polyamorous relationship, Praise, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Spanking, Sub Ethan, Subspace, blowjob, butt plug, gagging, implied drugging, knife, lmk if i need to add anymore tags/ change the warnings :), no knife play, not really but adding the tag incase, paddles, polyamorous, safeword, some stuff may seem non con but its all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Mark and Ethan have kinky sex, read the tags!!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	that time of the month

**Author's Note:**

> this is ooc, or is it?? can a fic abt sex be ooc if youve never had sex with the person/people its abt?? idfk

It's Ethan's favorite time of the month. He awakes tied up, gagged, and blindfolded on cold, hardwood floor. He has no idea how long he has been there and he barely remembers the night before. He can hazily remember the meal Mark made him last night, this time it was pasta with a yummy pesto and grilled chicken, but other than that there's nothing but fog.

Amy had taken her usual once-a-month trip to a friend's house to spend the weekend with them so they could hang out and catch up. She always let Mark know in advance, so he could plan. She knew how important the weekend alone was for Mark and Ethan, and she never shamed them for it. She never asked what happened while she was gone, even though she had a vague idea. She wasn't one for rougher activities, she preferred her lovemaking softer, slower. She knew Mark liked to indulge from time to time though, which is why the arrangement between the three of them worked. 

Ethan squirms around a bit, trying to figure out what room he's in and if Mark is there as well. After making a fair bit of commotion he decides it's safe to assume he's alone. From what he can feel he's tied up in a ball. He's definitely tied with rope, not tape or anything else, he can feel the braided texture against his wrists. His hands are tied behind his back and his ankles and knees are tied together as well. The knot around his knees is tied to another rope around his chest, that sits just under his pecs. He's flexible so the position isn't too uncomfortable but he hopes he won't be tied up like this for long. 

Mark enters the room, or at least Ethan assumes it is Mark since he can't see him. He hears him move some things around the room for a moment, but he can't hear any distinguishing sounds that could tell him what's happening. Suddenly the blindfold is taken off of him, and the first thing he notices is Mark crouching in front of him, filling his vision. In his peripheral he can see pieces of the room and he realizes he's in Mark and Amy's room. Tonight is going to be fun. 

"I figured you would be awake by now," Mark says in a low voice. He stands up and moves to a different part of the room, probably to finish setting things up. Ethan can't tell what he's doing from his vantage point on the floor, but he isn't worried. He's still relaxed from the drugs Mark had given him in his water earlier in the evening. Mark glances at him from across the room then continues. 

"I didn't give you too much. I wanted you to be able to enjoy this." That gets Ethan's heart racing. He can't speak through the ball gag in his mouth but he's ready to enjoy tonight. More than ready. As he sloppily tries to convey this all he manages to do is drool all over Mark's floor. 

Mark notices and walks over, a dark look in his eyes. 

"Why the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asks, removing the gag in Ethan's mouth aggressively. He shoves Ethan's head on the ground next to his spit and continues in softer, but no less menacing voice. "Clean up your mess."

It takes Ethan a second to comprehend what Mark wants him to do, but when he does he tries to wriggle out of Mark's grasp. There's no way he's going to lick Mark's floor. Mark tightens his grip in Ethan's hair and glares at him. "Fucking do it."

Ethan realizes theres no way to avoid this so he hesitantly starts to lick his cooled spit off of the floor. The thought of how gross this is makes him cringe but he continues so Mark doesn't give him a fucking bald spot from how rough he's holding his hair. 

Once its all gone Mark lets go and caresses his head a bit. 

"Good boy."

At the sound of those words Ethan's mind gets cloudier. Fuck tonight really was going to be treat. Degradation and praise were great alone but combined they turned Ethan to mush. 

He shivers a bit and Mark looks pleased. He looks down at Ethan's curled up form and decides it time to start. He pulls out a knife and a vague expression of concern crosses Ethan's face, but it soon fades when all Mark does is cut the rope connecting Ethan's knees and chest, and then the separate ropes around both. This leaves him with just his hands and ankles tied. Mark then starts to move him so he could pick him up. Ethan flushes a bit, getting turned on stupidly fast by Mark manhandling him. Mark lays him unceremoniously on his stomach on the bed, then he crawls on the bed himself. 

He straddles Ethan's thighs and then sighs. "Should've stripped you before I tied you up." Ethan holds back a moan at the thought. Being stripped while he was knocked out and defenseless sounded hot as hell. He doesn't get to dwell on the thought though because Mark suddenly moves and then his hands and feet are free. He tries not to move too much, not wanting to anger Mark, but Mark has other plans. 

"Get up," he says. Ethan hesitates, unsure of what to do since the command was so vague. He sits up and then looks at Mark for direction. "Get off the bed," Mark says already standing. Ethan gets off the bed as quickly as he can, struggling a bit since his limbs were so stiff from being tied up. 

Once he's off the bed Mark immediately takes his shirt off and then starts unbuckling his pants. Ethan flinches away when Mark grabs at his belt, but Mark grabs him a drags him closer.

"If you're going to be flinchy bitch I'll give you something to flinch about," he growls, before grabbing Ethan's jaw and starting to aggressively makeout with him. He immediately squeezes Ethan's jaw, making him open his mouth so his tongue could enter. Ethan starts to get overwhelmed, everything is happening too much too fast, but he knows he has no control over it and he loves it. He doesn't have to think, just do whatever Mark wants. Mark bites his bottom lip harshly, and Ethan squeezes his eyes shut in pain but after that Marks hand drops from his jaw to side. The kiss gets sweeter, more tender, and Marks hands start to trail up down his sides. It tickles a bit, but the sensation is much nicer than Mark gripping his jaw. 

As Mark's hands move up and down his sides he starts to push Ethan's jeans down until he gets the message and kicks them off. 

Mark smiles into the kiss then reaches around to grab Ethan's ass. 

"You're such a pretty boy," Mark says, shuffling forward and moving Ethan with him, until Ethan's knees hit the bed. Mark pushes him gently so falls back onto the bed and then smiles at him sweetly, standing over him. "I can't wait to ruin you."

The second sentence makes Ethan gasp, if he hadn't already been turned on he would have been at half mast from that alone. Mark then crawls over him, still fully clothed and pulls out handcuffs. 

"I know you want to be a good boy for me, so put your hands up by the headboard for me, baby," he says. Ethan's hands immediately go up and he hand cuffs him to the headboard. After he makes sure the hand cuffs are secure he smiles at Ethan and says "Where were we?" before starting to make out with him again. He kisses him firmly, but he makes sure to be nicer than earlier. He wants to reward Ethan well for taking the pain. Especially since there is more to come. 

Mark can feel Ethan's erection against his ass as he straddles his waist, and he decides he could do better. He starts to run his hands over Ethan's chest, paying attention to nipples, before dipping down to his abs, then going up to his pecs again. Ethan squirms every time Mark runs his hands over his nipples but other than that he manages to stay still for weird massage Mark was giving him. 

Eventually Mark running his hands over his chest turns rougher, until Mark is dragging his fingernails down Ethan's chest leaving red marks in his wake. Ethan moans into the kiss, and bucks his hips a bit. 

He freezes after that, knowing that one of the rules when Mark is in charge is to take the pleasure Mark gives him and not be greedy. He looks Mark who is now straddling him, sitting up. He had been punished for this in the past and the knowledge that he would be punished for it again made fear bloom in him, along with something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Ethan sputters out, "Please I didn't mean to-" he's cut off by pain blooming in his cheek, and his head snapping to the side. It was a fairly light slap, but effective. Tears spring to eyes, but he doesn't cry. 

Mark looks down at him, likes he was studying him, before saying "You know the rules slut, needy boys get punished," he grins and says "And I know just what your punishment is going to be."

Mark starts to move forward, still on his knee straddling Ethan's prone body, until he's straddling his chest. Ethan realizes what his punishment is, it's pretty obvious why Mark's junk is so close to his mouth. Mark starts to unbutton his pants and push his boxers down just far enough to take out his dick. Ethan swears he can feel his mouth fill with saliva just from seeing Mark's dick. Mark gives it a couple strokes before looking at Ethan and saying nothing more than "Open." 

Ethan opens his mouth and Mark settles on his chest before guiding his dick in Ethan's mouth. Then he cups both his hands around the back of Ethan's head and starts thrusting, not enough to choke Ethan yet, but enough that Ethan closes his eyes and focuses on breathing. Ethan hopes Mark doesn't tell him to do anything cause all he can focus on right now is the feeling of Mark using him like a toy, like he's nothing more than a flesh light. Mark picks up speed and starts to groan and Ethan swears he could come untouched from this if Mark kept it up. 

But Mark decided he'd had enough of being gentle with his toy. The only warning Ethan gets is Mark saying "Deep breath," then pausing for a moment to readjust his hands, and then he starts face fucking Ethan. Ethan gags immediately, but it doesn't stop Mark. He continues until Ethan starts to cry, and the pressure from his throat fees like too much. After a minute, Mark decides doesn't want this to end early so he decides not to risk coming in Ethan's mouth. When he pulls out Ethan coughs and sobs lightly, trying not to make too much noise. Mark had him trained so well, even when his throat was abused he still tried so hard to follow the rules. Mark gets off his chest to allow him to breathe for a moment, but when he moves off the bed Ethan whines a bit. 

He goes back and wipes the tears off Ethan cheek before saying "You were so good for me, I'm going to go get your reward." At the word reward Ethan perks up, intrigue obvious in his eyes, but he doesn't ask since thats another rule Mark has. 

This time when Mark leaves the bedside Ethan lays back and relaxes for a moment. He focuses on deep breathes. Knowing Mark his reward will be good, but probably intense. He would take every second to calm down that he could. Not that he could focus on calming down. Or anything. His mind is still so cloudy, and he doesn't think it's the drugs anymore. Mark being like this, lovey and demeaning in the best ways, makes him feel floaty. It's so good he can't quite handle it. 

When Mark returns he forces himself to remain laying down until Mark tells him what to do. He doesn't want to fuck up his reward. Mark comes up to the side of the bed and says "You may look."

Ethan looks and sees Mark standing shirtless, pants still unbuttoned from earlier, holding two objects. 

One is a black butt plug that Ethan loves. It fills him up so well, without putting constant pressure on his prostate, and it doesn't take forever to fit. 

The other object Mark is holding makes Ethan's breath hitch. It's a studded paddle that makes Ethan squirm after two hits. It hurts so deliciously and Ethan is more than pleased with reward Mark's chosen. 

His happiness must show on his face because Mark laughs before saying "Since this is a reward I won't make you beg for it," He must notice Ethan's face drop slightly because he continues and says "Don't be disappointed, you'll be doing that plenty, later." He then sets the sex toys down on bed before grabbing Ethan's hips and flipping him over so he's laying on his stomach. This twists his arms awkwardly, since he's still handcuffed to the bed frame, but since he'll only be laying like that for a few minutes Mark decides he'll be fine. 

Mark pulls Ethan's boxers down to his knees and tugs them off, then lifts his hips and shoves a pillow under him. Mark was really being kind to him tonight, he didn't usually get this sort of comfort. Maybe Mark knew he had stressed lately. Regardless he appreciated it. 

Mark turned to grab something off the bedside table and then Ethan hears a click. Oh lube, yeah that would make the process a lot easier. Ethan feels Mark's finger circle around his rim for moment, then he pushes it in. It's not uncomfortable and he wouldn't even call it a stretch at this point. Mark gives him a quick curtesy wiggle before adding another finger. That makes Ethan feel slightly stretched, but there's no pain and the stretching just makes him more aroused. When Mark adds a third finger he pushes his face into the bed to muffle his groans. Mark moves his fingers at a torturously slow pace, never hitting Ethan's prostate, but he takes it well. After a few minutes of teasing Mark takes his fingers out completely and slathers lube on the butt plug. He presses it into Ethan's ass slowly, watching as he takes the widest part of the plug without complaint. 

Ethan is gripping the bed frame at this point, back arched in pleasure. Mark pushing in the plug made it just barely brush against his prostate, and the close call makes his legs quiver. As Mark uncuffs his hands Ethan tries to breathe to calm himself down. He knows this is only the beginning, and he would hate to ruin his reward by breaking a rule and coming early. 

Mark moves him off the bed to kneel on the floor before grabbing something else off the bedside table. It was the gag from earlier. Fuck. Ethan loves being gagged, especially in situations like this. He feels so perfectly helpless as Mark puts it in his mouth and then buckles it tightly. He knows his safe word and safe gesture could stop everything at once, but he loves the illusion of Mark being in total control. Mark notices that even though Ethan's hands aren't cuffed they've stayed crossed behind his back the entire time he's been kneeling.

"You're such a good little bitch for me," Mark says in a patronizing tone to Ethan, trying to push him deeper into subspace before beginning. He pets his head, runs his hands down his body, and shoves his legs between Ethan's thighs, pushing them open even more. He loves seeing how Ethan reacts to being touched like this. His little whines and shivers, how he scrunches his eyes shut when something is too much. He wants Ethan to lose control a little tonight. Normally he's punished for speaking out of turn, but tonight Mark wants him so turned on he can do nothing but beg for his touch. After he removes the gag of course, which wasn't really needed but it turned Ethan on even more, so it would stay. 

"You've waited so well for your reward, come here, pet." The second the word pet leaves Marks mouth Ethan knows its over. He's fully submerged in subspace, his head is filled with nothing but the sweetness of Mark's tone and his soft touches on his torso. 

He stands in front of Mark, unsure of what of what to do, until Mark grabs him and pulls him forward. He maneuvers Ethan and positions him so that he's laying face down across Marks lap on the bed. His erection presses firmly into Mark's thigh and Ethan has to put effort into not grinding on his leg. He wonders if Mark can feel the precum leaking from his dick through his jeans. Mark grabs his wrists and holds them behind his back, his arm resting along Ethan's spine. His other hand holds the studded paddle, and he starts rubbing it on Ethan's ass. 

"Tonight," Marks starts in a dark voice, "You are going to decide when we stop, baby boy. You know how to, show me." Ethan does his safe gesture, and Mark murmures "Good boy," before starting.

The first hit is light. Ethan likes a build up with spanking, soft easy hits that turn into bruising blows are his favorite type of pain, and Mark seems eager to deliver that tonight. The hits don't make Ethan react much until hit seven or eight. Ethan tries to keep track but it's so hard when he can feel Mark erection poking his stomach, and his arm on back. Mark is distracting even when he isn't domming the shit out of Ethan, and being so deep in his own head didn't help. 

Up until what Ethan assumes was hit number eight Mark had been alternating between hitting the left and right globes of Ethan's ass but on hit eight he hits Ethan at slightly different angle, on the middle of his ass, so he hits the plug and jostles it inside him. Ethan's cry can be heard through the gag and his whole body lurches forward. He again finds himself freezing, waiting for Mark to reprimand him, but it never comes. 

Instead, Mark sets down the paddle and unbuckles the gag in Ethan's mouth. "Your lips looked lovely stretched around that ball gag, but I want to hear your pretty noises tonight," Mark says softly. Ethan breathes heavily, wondering why Mark is giving him so much freedom tonight. Not that he doesn't love it, it's just slightly confusing, and he's not sure how to proceed. Luckily Mark could see the doubt in his eyes and he chuckles before saying "I want you screaming on my lap before the night is over."

Well that shuts up Ethan's worry. He lays his head down, cheek pressed against soft sheets and he exhales deeply before crying out and jolting again. Mark had hit him on the top of his thighs, one of his more sensitive areas. After that Mark simply starts hitting, keeping a fairly consistent tempo, with occasional breaks. He focuses his hits on the meatiest part of Ethans ass, occasionally throwing in hits higher or lower to make him squirm. He tries to increase the force slowly, every 5 hits. By hit 30 Ethan's ass is bright red and starting to welt. Ethan is also has tears streaming down his cheeks so Mark stops, concerned that Ethan hasn't safe worded or gestured yet. 

"Ethan, color?" Mark asks, using Ethan's actual name and not a pet name to hopefully get his attention fully. He doesn't want Ethan throwing the word green out there with out thinking. 

After a moment of breathing and sniffling Ethan mutters "Yellow."

Mark smiles "Good boy," he replies, rubbing Ethan's sore ass and teasing the plug a bit. Ethan struggles against his hands and Mark pauses. He wants to give Ethan options since he said yellow, but he doesn't want to make him anxious by being too vague. 

"Ethan, do you want 5 more spankings, or do you want me to stop and fuck you now?" Mark asks. 

Ethan thinks for moment before meekly saying "Five more, please." He buries his face in the mattress, obviously embarrassed. He hates asking for punishments, its so humiliating but at the same time it turns him on. 

Mark decides Ethan is in a safe enough headspace and he says "Alright, baby boy, these are going hurt," Before grabbing the paddle and then readjusting how he was holding Ethan on his lap. He lets go of his arms and wraps his arm over his back and around his ribs, holding him tight against his torso. He can feel Ethan's sweat on his skin and it spurs him on. He's been unbelievably turned on the entire time and he's ready to sink into Ethan's tight ass. For now though he focuses on finishing Ethan's reward. 

Mark brings the puddle down on Ethan's ass, hard. It hits the plug and pushes it so deep Ethan screams. He does it again in quick succession, Ethan is panting and yelling with each hit now. The next two hits are on the tops of each of his thighs, which makes him grip the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. The final hit is another that hits the plug and that breaks the dam. Ethan sobs and whines pathetically while Mark runs his hands all over his cherry ass. 

"Please, Mark, please stop. It hurts it hurts, please." Ethan cries, eyes puffy and nose running, but when Mark doesn't see or hear a safe word or gesture he simply smiles and grabs tissues on the bedside table for Ethan.

As he cleans his face up Mark looks at him and says "We aren't done yet baby boy, you haven't stopped this yet." Ethan pauses remembering Marks statement from before his reward. Mark looks at him, waiting for sign to either stop or continue, and eventually Ethan nods. He's tired, but he's too turned on to stop, and he knows Mark will take good care of him after. After he fucks him until he sees stars.

Mark says "Alright, baby, get on your hands and knees," and allows Ethan to move off him and get in position. Ethans arms are shaky so Mark puts gentle pressure on his up back until he drops his head and shoulders down so he's presenting his ass. Mark sits on his knees behind him, admiring the view. The bruises on his ass are starting to turn a darker maroon color, and he can tell the bruises will be purple soon. Ethan's asshole is clenched tightly around the plug, and Mark grins to himself knowing it going to hurt to take it out. 

Mark says "Deep breath," and once he hears Ethan inhale he pulls the plug out swiftly, which causes Ethan's exhale to sound like he was being strangled. It evidently did hurt, but not enough for Ethan's erection to flag. 

"Good, you're doing so good," Mark repeats affirmations while caressing Ethan's back until he relaxes a bit more. 

Mark grabs the lube and pops the cap open. Ethan's muscles twitch at the sound, he's so sensitive after everything he wasn't sure if this would be pleasurable or overwhelming. Hopefully both. 

Mark thoroughly coats his dick in lube and then dribbles some on Ethan's asshole for good measure. He knows Ethan is already quite sore and he doesn't want to make it too much worse. This is a reward after all. 

With Ethan bent forward his ass was at the perfect angle for Mark to slide in comfortably, so he lines up and slowly pushes in. 

Ethan lets out a broken cry as Mark continues to press into him. When Mark bottoms out inside of him he whimpers, feeling too hot due to Mark's skin pressing against his freshly bruised ass and thighs. 

Ethan wiggles a bit to alleviate the discomfort and Mark takes his actions as a sign that he can start moving. He groans as he pulls halfway out and then thrusts in. Ethan cries as Mark fucks him, the raw pain from Marks hips hitting his sore ass making the pleasure even more intense. Mark starts to pick up speed and soon pleasure overtakes pain for Ethan. He starts to rock back in time with marks thrusts, trying to get Mark to hit his prostate head on.

"Mark, please I need- I need..." Ethan doesn't know what he needs, but he needs something. Fuck he wants cum. 

Mark notices, and decides to change positions. He leans forward, wraps an arm around Ethan's chest, and then pulls him him back so Ethan's nearly sitting on his lap. Mark has one arm holding Ethan's chest against him and the other has a bruising grip on his hip. Ethan yelps, as the change of position presses the head of Mark's dick firmly against Ethan's prostate. Ethan moans as Mark rolls his hips into him. Ethan feels like he can't breath, the pleasure is so intense and direct, all he can do is cry and beg for Mark to let him cum. 

"Mark please, please make me cum, I've been so good- Mark!- God I want you to cum in me," Ethan babbles as Mark gets closer to coming. 

Mark decides Ethan deserves to cum after everything, and he did beg like Mark wanted, so Mark's hand on his chest moves to play with his sensitive nipples and the hand on his hip moves to start jerking him off. Ethan yells at all the overwhelming sensations and he cums after Mark pumps his dick a few times. He swears he passes out for a minute when he cums, his orgasm is unbelievably intense. Mark fucks him through his orgasm until he's whimpering. He lets go of Ethan and he allows him to fall forward. 

Ethan, exhausted after the brutal night he's had, says to Mark "Please pull out, it's too much now!"

Mark simply asks "Are you safe wording?"

After a pause Ethan says "No." 

Mark replies "Well I let you cum, so now you're going to let me finish in you."

Ethan whimpers, but other than that he puts his head in his arms and stays quiet. 

"That's a good boy," Mark says, gripping Ethans hips and pulling out slowly and then thrusting back in. He quickly builds up speed, not wanting to wait 10 minutes to cum. 

He's soon slamming into Ethan while he sobs. Mark ignores it for the most part, he knows if it's too much Ethan will safe word so he enjoys fucking into Ethan's tight heat. Since he's extra sensitive Mark feels his muscles fluttering and twitching. Eventually he starts aiming for Ethan's prostate just to feel the muscles contract. Ethan sobs but makes no moves to resist anything happening to him. 

After a few minutes Mark cums deep in Ethan, bent over his heaving form, with his forehead pressed to Ethan's back. He gasps as he feels Mark's cum fill him up, an odd but satisfying feeling that Ethan enjoys. 

Mark pulls out after a moment and rolls Ethan on his side. Ethan is still breathing heavily but he seems less frantic now that he's not being overstimulated. He's stopped crying, now he just looks extremely tired. 

"Hey Eth," Mark says, trying to get him to respond, "I gotta clean you up before you sleep, don't pass out yet."

Ethan sighs and nods but he closes his eyes once Mark leaves the room. 

He opens them when he feels Mark pick him up and start to carry him to the bathroom. He knows Mark warmed up the shower for him, and while he cleans up Mark will change the sheets, put everything up, grab Ethan a snack and some water, and put on whatever random Netflix show he happens to be watching at the moment. The aftercare is mostly the same every time, but its no less relaxing or reassuring. 

Ethan takes his time in the shower, being careful when washing his ass. He's going to have a rough time filming and editing the next few days. When he exits the shower, Mark rushes into the bathroom with a promise of only taking five minutes. 

Ethan lounges on his stomach in the bed, only wearing a towel around his waist. He sees Mark exit the bathroom, in fresh clothes, with some sort of soothing ointment in his hands. 

"May I?" he asks, gesturing towards Ethan's towel wrapped around his waist. Ethan nods, his head still foggy. He doesn't feel the need to communicate verbally right now, he just feels so relaxed and deeply tired. Mark carefully removes his towel and then starts to gently apply lotion to the bruised areas of Ethan's body. After that he works his way up to Ethan's back, and by the time he finishes he notices Ethan has fallen asleep. 

Mark smiles at Ethan's stupidly cute sleeping face, puts the lotion up and crawls into bed with him. He's lulled to sleep by the feeling of Ethan's warm body next to him and the sound of his even breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> remember this is fiction!! not real!! idk anything about mark, ethan, or amys personal lives, this is just a fantasy. practice safe sex!!!!! comment if u want, whats your favorite popsicle flavor?


End file.
